


In Debt

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Sharpe - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Character Study, Community: seans_50, F/M, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Napoleonic Wars, Sharpe's Revenge, Soldiers, Vignette, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Sharpe was prepared for, he wasn't ready for this sort of betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Debt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://seans-50.livejournal.com/profile)[**seans_50**](http://seans-50.livejournal.com/) [February Film Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/seans_50/111904.html) using _Sharpe's Revenge_ as inspiration. Also written for the "Rage" challenge prompt (#19) at [](http://sharpe-thinking.livejournal.com/profile)[**sharpe_thinking**](http://sharpe-thinking.livejournal.com/) and for [](http://kittylass.livejournal.com/profile)[**kittylass**](http://kittylass.livejournal.com/), who is being extremely patient as I am being _extremely_ slow in whipping the LotRPS boys into shape for her. This, then, is a bonus fic written for her that does _not_ factor into her winnings from the [](http://help-haiti.livejournal.com/profile)[**help_haiti**](http://help-haiti.livejournal.com/) auction, but rather is both teaser and apology as other characters continue to drag their heels and refuse to behave for me on paper.

  


The force of the blow shuddered up Sharpe's arm, his fist still curled into itself as flakes of bark fluttered to the ground. Jarred loose, a leaf floated free of the tree, brushed by his cheek, and slid silently to the earth. He slammed the heel of his boot atop it, grinding it deeper into the dirt, but the gesture did nothing to quell his rage.

_Jane_. His Jane, now _not_ his Jane, whoring around all of London with John, who was likely spending every last moment spending every last one of Sharpe's coins playing bad hands with worse men.

The thought caught hold and quickly took root, pushing all but the pulsing heat of revenge from Sharpe's mind. His hand ached as he clenched the hilt of his sword, drawing it out of the sheath, slicing at twigs and leaves and trees and _them_ , bark flayed instead of skin, branches broken instead of bone.

He'd make her pay. He'd make _him_ pay. He'd see them both penniless and penitent, disgraced and destroyed.

How could she cast him off so easily, a discarded rifle felt no longer fit to fire? How could _he_ steal away the spoils of so many bloody years, the whole worth of a thousand bridal bonds?

He'd loved them, loved them both in his own way, sharing many a night in tangles of sheets, in soft, sweet kisses, the sort gentle ladies longed for from gentler men. He'd shared just as many afternoons amicably emptying pockets and bottles, trading cards for companionship, for rough wood and rougher stubble.

The blade whistled through the air, the thrum of a battle to come sticking bits of broken soldier back together, a Humpty Dumpty all set for scaling the next wall. It felt good, if strange, to be set to wage war against friends and lovers, but offense was always the better strategy, and Sharpe'd be sure to bring his own artillery along.

Sharpe'd see them pay. He'd see the both of them pay for not loving him.


End file.
